Welcome Back
by CambionTwins
Summary: Set in between season two and three. Ben is back and Hal, Matt and Jimmy (who is alive, don't ask how) welcome him back in a special way.


Set in between season two and three. Ben is back and Hal, Matt and Jimmy (who is alive, don't ask how) welcome him back in a special way.

Week 24, it seems so long ago that we started but the number isn't even that big yet, I can't wait for week 50 or 100 but that's still a ways off. Anyhow here is the next weekly update, and I hope you all enjoy it.

A warning though, if BDSM or incest is not on your to read list please click the back button because I don't like people who know what their getting into complaining after they read something they knew they wouldn't like, so you have been warned.

Welcome Back

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

"You have no idea how hard it was without you, Ben. We went through so much and through it all we could only think of you, because we missed you" Hal said from his position behind his kneeling tied up brother. "Yeah we missed you, and it was wrong of you to leave us here alone and run of with those things" Jimmy spoke up from in front of the bound boy, "Don't ever leave us again Ben" Matt said from where he was leaning against the front of his brother.

Ben had tears in his eyes; they had been going on like this for the last hour. Telling him that they missed him and how much they don't want him to leave again, and through it all he had been tied up and tortured by more then just their sweet words. Ben's hands were tied behind his back, his shirt and jeans long forgotten on the ground somewhere and his smooth skin marred by red marks, marks that the three other boys had left on him.

Matt was slowly moving down his body, small hands softly feeling every inch of skin and then pinching it until it was bright red, and every time Ben would try to hold back the groan of pain and every time Hal would force it out of him as a scream when he brought his belt down on his brothers back. "Please stop, I can't do this anymore" Ben said between his groans of pain, but all he got back as reply was Hal laughing at him from behind, and when he heard that laughter he would let a fresh round of tears fall down his flushed cheeks.

All four boys were only in their underwear, and all four of the boys were rock hard underneath them, but none more so then Ben. What they were doing might have been painful but he knew that what would come afterwards would be anything but, it would leave him begging for more again and again. Matt was now on all fours in front of Ben, he was lapping at his brothers clothed crotch and finally Ben thought that the painful part was over and that finally he would feel the love that he knew they all had for each other.

"Not too fast Matt, he took his time coming back to us so I think we are going to take our time making him cum" Ben heard his older brother say while massaging the bruised and red skin of his back, the older boys fingers slowly moving in between and around the spikes in his back with such care and love that Ben felt different tears fall from his eyes.

Jimmy leaned in and connected their lips, making sure that the kiss was conveying all that he felt and all that he wanted the other to feel, and as he slowly pried open the spiked boys lips and pushed forward to explore he both heard and felt the moan leave Ben and he only smiled into the kiss. Hal watched as his younger brother kissed Jimmy, or rather made out with Jimmy and he could help but want to take those lips for himself but for now he kept himself busy with kissing Ben's neck and feeling up his sensitive sides and down to his hips.

Hal let his hands grope his brothers ass as the other two boys kept his mind busy, he took hold of both cheeks firmly through the material of his underwear and squeezed as hard as he could and enjoyed the sound his brother made and Jimmy swallowed up.

"Like that, huh" Hal whispered into his brothers ear as he squeezed again, and then again until Jimmy couldn't swallow the sounds Ben were making anymore, "Hal seriously, could you stop making him make those damn sounds. I'm gonna cum from just those and I have better places for that load to go" Jimmy said after hitting the oldest boy on the head lightly but still hard enough to get his attention.

After Hal had agreed to stop torturing his brother so much the four boys progressed more quickly towards what they all really wanted to be doing. Hal had removed Ben's underwear and Matt having what he had been after began licking the dick in front of him, but both Hal and Jimmy pulled the youngest off of Ben and laid the boy back into a sitting Hal's open arms. "We can't have you cumming before us" Jimmy said as he took something from the back pocket of his jeans which lay on the floor next to him, he fastened something around Ben's hard cock while Hal took his chance to claim his brothers lips for himself.

When Hal broke their kiss Ben looked down and saw what Jimmy had put on him, a cock ring, something he didn't think he would see in a world like this but there it was secured in its place. "I found it on our way here and I just had to get it, and the best part is… that's not all we found" Hal said as he nibbled on Ben's ear.

After Jimmy moved away and Hal nodded at him to continue Matt returned to his brothers dick and started licking and sucking again, and to Ben's amazement he took all of him in without any trouble and with what little power of being able to think he thought how and when his brother learned to deep throat. Hal quickly stole what little power of thought Ben left when he started pushing a slicked finger against his entrance, and he wasn't the only one who was being prepared as he saw Jimmy pushing one of his own fingers into Matt.

Ben was so preoccupied watching Matt get fingered and feeling his brothers moans travel along his cock which the youngest was still sucking that he didn't notice that Hal had pushed in his finger and added another but when Hal pushed in a third and curled them just right Ben suddenly noticed and came, or he tried to but the ring stopped him and it was hell for him.

Hal smiled against his brothers hair when he felt Ben tense up, and he pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole and looked over at Jimmy who did the same, the two shared a look and then they both smirked. Jimmy slicked himself up and handed the bottle of lube over to Hal who moved Ben forward a bit so that he could get to his hard cock which had been trapped against Ben's back this whole time. Jimmy positioned himself behind Matt and looked back up at Hal and waited for his go ahead. Hal was stroking himself a few times to spread the lube over his large length and after he felt that he was slick enough he used both hands to grab Ben's thighs and lift him up and onto his lap, and then he lifted Ben again and slowly brought him down until he felt the tip of his slicked up cock touching his brothers stretched hole.

Hal and Jimmy both thrust into the two awaiting holes at the same time, Ben screaming for all the world to hear and Hal thrust ahead on into his prostate and Matt could only make vibrations around Ben's cock from the sounds that he let out as Jimmy too hit his prostate head on. The four boys were still for a moment, Matt no longer sucking Ben off and instead just laying with his head on his brothers thigh next to his cock, "You ready?" Hal asked and Ben shook his head but Hal picked him up anyways and then brought him back down and thrust up into him at the same time making Ben let out more sounds of both pain and pleasure. It had been too long ago that Ben had done this with them and he wasn't used to it anymore, so it hurt more then he remembered it did.

Jimmy too began to pull out and thrust back into Matt at a bruising pace and the youngest of them let out sounds that rivalled Ben's as they were both pounded hard and fast, Jimmy and Hal didn't seem to care that they were causing some amount of pain to the other two boys as they fucked them but they did seem to care for the sounds of pleasure the two boys would let out with every strike to their prostates and in the end to all four boys the pleasure was all that mattered.

Matt resumed sucking Ben's cock when he got accustomed to the brutal pounding Jimmy was giving him, and with Matt sucking him and Hal fucking him like they won't get another chance like this Ben felt the cock ring stop another of his climaxes and all he could do was cry, cry because he couldn't take it anymore, he had to cum and he had to CUM now!

"Please, please, please, please…" Ben began to beg and Hal couldn't contain himself as he moved his brothers head so that he could capture each plea with his mouth, and the act of kiss his own brother push Hal closer and closer to his end but he was determined to last, to last until he has driven his brother made with the need to cum.

Matt moaned as Jimmy jacked him off, and each moan made Ben moan into Hal's mouth and Jimmy could do nothing but throw his head back and marvel in the pleasure he was feeling at fucking Ben's younger brother and at the way the youngest boy felt around him. Matt moaned out and let Ben's cock slip from his lips as he fell to his elbows onto the ground and came, he squeezed Jimmy inside of him and the other boy thrust in only a few more times before he spilled his own load into Matt.

Hal and Ben didn't notice the other two boys reaching their end; they were too caught up in each other. Ben was now using his legs to fuck himself on his brothers cock and let Hal's hands have the freedom to roam his body, his left went to play with one of Ben's abused nipples while his right went to jack Ben off. Hal took pity on his brother after awhile when he saw the look on Ben's face, the pain and pleasure both in full view for all to see and the look Ben gave him made Hal remove the cock ring and then start to stroke him to another climax.

It only took a few strokes of his cock and a few thrusts into his prostate to send Ben over the edge of the hardest orgasm he has ever had in his life, he fell back onto his brother chest and painted his own in his cum, he came so much that he hit himself in the face and some even hitting Hal in the face and it was the feeling of Ben's warm cum on his cheek that sent him over the edge and with one last thrust into Ben Hal came, filling his brother up with his cum.

A while later the four walk back into camp and acted like nothing was wrong but everyone could see something different about them, because they were all smiling for no reason and looked in a way satisfied. Tom found it strange because he had been dealing with a short tempered Hal ever since Ben had left to join the Skitters, and even though he was happy to see smiles instead of fists he would have liked to know what had put the four boys in such good spirits. Maggie was the only one who had a knowing look on the face as the boys walked by and the wink she sent Hal's way would have been a dead give away but no one but the boy it was intended for had seen the act.

Reviews are always a welcomed sight so please click that button at the bottom of the story which says review/comment and give us some feedback. We know that we still have some requests to get out and we are working on them but due to some things happening we have been delayed in finishing them up but we are trying our best to get them posted along with updates to our chaptered stories.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
